Wanta
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Heidi Tabing | melee = 85 | ranged = 85 | roles = Healer, Support | passive = Spirit release Enemies killed with weapon attacks releases a spirit, which heals for a small amount when picked up. Healing: 20% Duration: 8s | difficulty = 5 | protection = 5 | damage = 3 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} Wanta is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Wanta is a team player, using her close bonds with the Loa spirits to assist allies and staying out of harm's reach. Skills Twin Favor (Q) (Max level 4) Send one of two twin spirits at an enemy or ally, it bounces between enemies and other enemies or allies, yourself and other allies. It heals allies or damages enemies with reduced effect each jump. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 100/4110/120/150% ** Healing: 150/160/170/200% ** Jumps: 4 ** Reduced Effect: 15% Blessed Bond (Skill level 2) * All allies affected by Twin Favor gain a blessed bond. Damage dealt to those with the bond is reduced as it is instead shared between them. The one who receives damage is dealt a set amount of reduced damage which is then shared equally between bonded allies. ** Blessed Shared Damage: 30% Damned Bond (Skill level 3) * All enemies affected by Twin Favor are cursed with a damned bond. The one who receives damage is dealt full damage which is then shared equally between their bonded allies. ** Damned Shared Damage: 30% ---- Curse (E) (Max level 4) Curse and confuse nearby enemies causing them to mindlessly walk around. A confused enemy will regain its senses in time or after receiving enough damage. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Confusion: 1.4/1.6/1.8/2.2s ** Damage to break effect: 10% Torment (Skill level 2) * Cursed enemies are tormented by the Petwo loa and are dealt damage over the curse's duration. ** Damage over time: 80% Soul Harvest (Skill level 3) * The Ghede loa grant you energy from all cursed enemies; healing you and generating rage. ** Healing: 15% ** Rage Bar(s): 0.5 ---- Spirit Form ® (Max level 4) Enter your spirit form which renders you invulnerable to damage and able to pass through enemies or allies, dealing damage or healing them. You cannot attack or use skills while in Spirit Form. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 70/80/90/120% ** Healing: 90/100/110/140% ** Duration: 1.5s Boon (Skill level 2) * Increases movement speed during the duration. ** Haste: 40% Haunting (Skill level 3) * Slow enemies that you pass through. ** Slowness: 50% ** Slow Duration: 2s ---- Soul Claim (F) (Max level 3) Mark a dead ally, the ally will return to life. If you die with Soul Claim ready, you yourself will return to life. Anyone who is returned to life comes back in a lesser Spirit Form with a percentage of their maximum health. * Cooldown: 120/105/90s * Cast time: 0.4s ** Duration: 3s ** Health Restored: 25% ** Spectral Duration: 1.8s Recovery Gift (Skill level 2) * Players are returned to life with more health and cooldowns are reset on regular skills. ** Additional Health Restored: 25% Gallery Wanta.jpg|Splash art Wanta 2.jpg|Wanta loading screen You_know_you_wanta.png|Shop banner wanta3.png|Wanta in-game (open beta) category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Healer Category:Support